rhapfandomcom-20200213-history
Curt Clark
Curt Clark is the officially sanctioned RHAP "Tabulator," as well as a podcaster in the RHAP community. Bio According to Clark's bio from Post Show Recaps:Curt Clark's bio on Post Show Recaps "Curt Clark is a grown-ass man who podcasts about the stories he sees on the TV. Rumors of a #ClarkCurse are treasonous and ill-advised. Follow Curt on Twitter @curtclark" Rob Has a Podcast Clark is the official "tabulator" of any and all polls or contests held on RHAP. This includes the annual Miss and Mr. Survivor competitions and one-off polls such as the 2014 edition of the Top 20 Greatest Survivor players,Revealing the Results of the Survivor Top 20 Players of All Time Poll Big Brother "Second Chancez" cast,Big Brother Second Chancez Casting Special the Survivor 30 seasons ranking,Vote NOW on Your Top 30 Survivor Season Rankings and RHAP projections for the cast of Survivor: Cambodia.RHAP Projects the Cast of Survivor Second Chance Big Brother Clark has appeared with Rob Cesternino on the main feed to recap the first two weeks of Big Brother UK 2014,Big Brother UK 2014: Season Launch Recap PodcastBig Brother UK 2014: Recap of the First Week’s Eviction Night as well as the premieres of Celebrity Big Brother UK 2014Recap of Gary Busey on the Launch of Celebrity Big Brother UK 2014 and Celebrity Big Brother UK 2015.Celebrity Big Brother UK: Season Premiere Recap with the BB International RHAP-up Hosts Clark came onto the podcast as a guest on the premiere podcast for Big Brother Canada 3Big Brother Canada 2015: Season 3 Premiere Recap and during Big Brother 18 to discuss the participation of Frankie Grande and Aubry O'Day on Celebrity Big Brother UK 2016.Big Brother 18 Wednesday Week 7 Recap Podcast Survivor Clark has appeared on voicemail podcasts during San Juan Del SurSophie Clarke Recaps San Juan Del Sur Episode 9 and Millennials vs. Gen X.Survivor 33 Episode 1 Feedback Show | Curt Clark He was also one of the drafters on the offseason podcast "Drafting for the Winner of a Survivor First Boot Season" in August 2016.Drafting for the Winner of a Survivor First Boot Season Other Shows Clark has co-hosted a number of other shows for Rob Has a Podcast, including [http://robhasawebsite.com/category/other-tv/the-glass-house/ The Glass House], [http://robhasawebsite.com/category/other-tv/whodunnit-other-tv/ Whodunnit?], [http://robhasawebsite.com/category/other-tv/opposite-worlds/ Opposite Worlds], [http://robhasawebsite.com/category/the-quest/ The Quest], [http://robhasawebsite.com/category/utopia/ Utopia], and Hunted. He also filled in on an episode of Celebrity Apprentice 7.Celebrity Apprentice 2015: Episode 3 Recap| January 12th Clark appeared on the podcast in June 2016 to talk about the YouTube reality show Escape the Night, which utilizes elements from Whodunnit?‘Escape the Night’ Review of the YouTube Red Series with Curt Clark In 2017, he appeared on the "RHAP-Ups Round Up" to talk about the coverage of Top Chef and Big Brother UK.Rob’s Reality TV RHAP-up Round Up Clark occasionally provides quizzes to Cesternino based on former Survivor players' Halloween costumes, Christmas gifts, or New Years' resolutions.RHAPpy Halloween: Erik Reichenbach on Survivor Blood vs WaterRHAPpy Holidays 2: A Rob Has a Podcast Holiday SpecialRHAPpy Halloween 2014! Rob vs. The Survivor Halloween QuizRHAPPY HOLIDAYS 2016: Our 5th Annual RHAP Holiday Special Post Show Recaps Clark is the co-host of the Once Upon a Time and Wayward Pines podcasts on Post Show Recaps. He also appeared on an episode of "Most Shows Recapped" talking about the premiere of the Starz series Ash vs. Evil Dead.Ash Vs Evil Dead | Most Shows Recapped Ep 7 Current Shows *[http://postshowrecaps.com/category/once-upon-a-time/ Once Upon a Time], season 4-present (with Mike Bloom) Past Shows *[http://postshowrecaps.com/category/wayward-pines/ Wayward Pines], season 1 (with AJ Mass and Mike Bloom) Reality TV RHAP-Ups Clark is the host of international Big Brother coverage for Reality TV RHAP-Ups. He covered the civilian and celebrity versions of [http://robhasawebsite.com/category/big-brother/big-brother-uk-big-brother/ Big Brother UK] for 2014 and 2015, as well as the final season of [http://robhasawebsite.com/?s=Big+Brother+Australia Big Brother Australia]. He co-hosted Big Brother UK podcasts with Malory Beazley until summer of 2015, when Mark Celera joined him as co-host. Amy H. (aka "RHAP Recapper") joined him for coverage of one season of [http://robhasawebsite.com/?s=Big+Brother+Australia Big Brother Australia], before it was cancelled. Though Big Brother UK coverage was put on hiatus in 2016, it returned in 2017 with Alex Kidwell serving as co-host. Clark is one of the co-hosts of the [http://robhasawebsite.com/?s=Top+Chef Top Chef roundtable], a recurring podcast that covers seasons 12-14 of Top Chef with Josh Wigler, Antonio Mazzaro, and Mike Bloom. Clark also appeared on an episode of the Reality TV RHAPpy Hour, recapping the 12th episode of Survivor: Cambodia.RHAPpy Hour 27 Survivor Cambodia Ep 12 | guest Curt Clark Other Information *Due to nearly all the shows Clark covers on the RHAP main feed being cancelled after one season, the term "Clark curse" has been created. *As of April 5, 2016, Clark has done 50 podcasts with Rob Cesternino."Who Podcasts the Most with Rob Cesternino?" Infographic References External Links *Curt Clark's Twitter *Curt Clark's Rob Has a Podcast and Reality TV RHAP-Ups list of podcasts *Curt Clark's Post Show Recaps list of podcasts Category:People Category:Podcasters